Warriors Share Wiki:Create/Join Requests
Join Request~ Riverpelt Can I join? I love to write fanfics! I also write them on warriorsfanfic wikiaRiverpeltLeader of StormClan 19:48, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll add you on, and remember to fill out the current story chart! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:16, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Join Request~ Forestpaw13 Can I join? :D FP13 December Cheers 14:55, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Mm hmm. I've added you on :) NightfernMerry Christmas 15:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Join Request~ Leafwhisker Could I join? -"[[User:Leafwhisker|''Till death do us part."]] 22:53, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Of course! Welcome to Project:Create! NightfernMerry Christmas 00:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) EaglesPack us again can we join this too? and if you allow us in please tell us the guidelines if there are any cuz we (mainly E) need to know guidelines Dystanine, CrystalFace, and Eaglet. We're Triplets!!! 01:34, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Of course you can! I'll send you the rules now. NightfernMerry Christmas 01:40, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Join Request~ Leopard the Unicorn May I join? Evidently, I use proper grammar! Yay! --Particulary Good Finder Hufflepuff!!! 21:43, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Finally! Of course you may, Leopard the Unicorn. NightfernNew Years is coming 14:05, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Join Request~ Mistfire Could I join? ℳĨ₰₮'₣ĨȒ€Happy New Year! 23:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) '' I moved this to the correct section; of course. Welcome! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 00:10, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Join Request - Dustpelts Nightfern suggested this to me and it seems really cool. I have already posted 3 stories on here and am currently writing a fourth. I hope that I am allowed to join. DustpeltA Wikia Contributor 23:53, January 27, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Of course. Welcome! Have a great time! Nightfern2,000 Edits! 01:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Join Request - Leopardkit ﻿ ....Is this the right place....? Um, well, can I join please? My series is Alleyway. The first book is Street Lamp. Particulary Good Finder Hufflepuff!!! 17:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, of course. Welcome! Nightfern2,000 Edits on Warriors Share Wiki! 21:45, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ AgentP Can I join project:create? I've just come up with a new cat or two, and I'm good at writing fanfics (especially crossover ones)! All You Need 22:36, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Of course! Welcome! If you need any help, please ask Forest or I. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 20:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ Icefern50 Hello. Can i join i love to wright story's and fanfiction! thank you. ✩Icefern✩Icey 18:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC)icefern50 ﻿ Welcome to the project! Nightfern 11:42, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Join Request~ Skyfur Hey! Can I become an apprentice? Thanks :P Skyfur 01:31, April 13, 2011 (UTC)Skyfur Hey! Welcome. Nightfern 18:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Join Request ~ Rainwillow Hi, Can I　ｂｅｃｏｍｅ　ａｎ ａｐｐｒｅｎｔｉｃｅ　ｏｎ　ｈｅｒｅ？　❃ Rainey ❃ Warm days means Spring 04:36, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Of course! Welcome to Project:Create. And you're a warrior here- not an apprentice.❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 11:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Join Request~ Featherstream Can I join Project:Create? I also have a question it's says that warriors have to have at least 5 stories approved and have been on this wiki for two months, but some warriors don't have 5 stories approved and haven't been on this wiki for two months, so how can they be warriors? Well, I don't have 5 stories approved and I haven't been on this wiki for two months too, anyway. Featherstream The Silver Feather 06:36, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Senior warriors must have 5 stories and been on the wiki for two months. Welcome to P:C! ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 11:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Join Request ~ SnapeFan1 Hey, Nightfern, I saw your comment on Rainbelly's Destiny. :) Can I join Project Create? :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 23:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Welcome to the PC. ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 23:51, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Join request~ Feathermoon Hey I would like to join. :) [[User:Feathermoon|'Fea']][[User talk:Feathermoon|'ther']]Save Japan! 16:40, April 26, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon Welcome! ❀ Nightfern ❀ Pale spring flowers, light blue sky. 01:12, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Join request - Leopardclawxx Hi please may I join. Thanks! Leopardclawxx WindClan forever! 15:43, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Welcome. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Join Request ~Feathertail Millie May I join? -[[User:Feathertail_Millie|'♫Millie♫']]It’s getting cold outside... 05:57, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : Of course; welcome! ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon 10:15, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : : :D Thankyou! : - 21:14, June 1, 2011 (UTC)